


Potatoes Aren't Just for Eating

by scapeartist



Series: 15-Minute Masterpieces [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was "Snow & Potato." So, here is some Season 1, pre-curse breaking Mary Margaret and Emma friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes Aren't Just for Eating

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot in this series is part of a writing prompt exercise. I was having some trouble getting into the writing groove again and asked for a word and a character, and from there I would spend at least 15 minutes writing, I would not heavily edit, nor would I use a beta. This was purely me needing to get my brain moving. The "Masterpiece" part is tongue-in-cheek (even if most of these are not bad at all).

“I’m feeling about as useful as…” Emma reached over and plucked the closest vegetable from the pile in front of Mary Margaret. She held it up. “This potato.” **  
**

Things with Henry were at a bit of a standstill and Emma wasn’t sure she should be there in Storybrooke or in his life at all. Her presence caused nothing but trouble with his mother, putting him in the middle and Emma smack into the center of a crisis of confidence. She’d been unloading to her friend about the latest issues when she put a fine point on her problem.

She tossed the fist-sized potato back onto the pile of ingredients Mary Margaret was using to make a stew for them for dinner, getting Mary Margaret’s full attention in the process. Emma dropped her chin to rest on her arms, which were now folded on the counter, and met Mary Margaret’s eyes, which were full of concern. With a huff, Emma pursed her lips just short of a real pout.

Picking up the potato Emma had just discarded, she held it close to her heart and feigned offence.

“Hey! Do not cast aspersions on potatoes! They are very useful, I’ll have you know,” she said, her chin tipped up as she glanced down at Emma who was starting to smile just a little at Mary Margaret’s theatrics.

“Oh, really. You mean they aren’t just lumpy brown things covered in dirt when they aren’t growing things out of their eyes?” Emma stopped and grimaced. “Ew. Eyes on vegetables.”

Mary Margaret placed the potato on the counter again and continued chopping celery with a slight shake of her head.

“Honestly, Emma, being like a potato is a good thing!”

“Right.”

“No, really! Think about it,” she said as she paused her chopping. She looked off toward where the ceiling and walls met and furrowed her dark brows momentarily. Then she smiled and continued chopping. “There are a million ways to cook a potato: boiled, roasted, mashed, baked, hashed, scalloped, fried, chipped, souped… I’m sure I’m forgetting some.”

“Not quite a million, but that is quite a lot. Although I’m not sure ‘souped’ is a word,” Emma said. She tilted her head and did smile this time as Mary Margaret continued.

Brandishing her knife to emphasize her on-going list, she said, “And let’s not forget you can make vodka from potatoes, and pancakes, and bread!”

“I did once pierce my ear using a potato,” Emma admitted.

Mary Margaret smiled brightly at Emma, the steam coming from the saute pan making her look more ethereal than ever. “See? Useful. Oh!” she exclaimed, shaking her knife a little harder, making Emma sit up and back away some. “I once did a project with my class where they made stamps using potatoes! And one of the upper grade teachers had them use potatoes to make radios… or something.”

“Impressive. I thought coconuts were used for radios,” Emma said.

Mary Margaret looked at her, confused.

“Gilligan’s Island? Three-hour tour? The Professor?…”

When Mary Margaret simply narrowed her eyes, Emma waved it off.

“It’s a tv show. Never mind. You were saying about potatoes?”

“What I was saying was, you are as useful as a potato. You are there for Henry—and me—you found rewarding work in the community, you’re resourceful, smart, funny, insightful. You helped Ashley through a tough time when no one else could. I’m sure I’m just scratching the surface. You are a good, useful person, Emma.”

Emma warmed at the compliments, but looked at Mary Margaret dubiously. “Yeah, I’m a regular Mrs. Potato-head.”

Mary Margaret slid the celery into the saucepan, joining the carrots and onions being sautéed, and laughed.

“That, you are. And don’t you forget it, missy.”

Emma chuckled, grateful for her friend in ways she never thought she could be with anyone again. If she could pick her family, she knew where she’d start.

“Thank you, Mary Margaret.”


End file.
